All I need is You
by Anya M
Summary: Quand tu avais peur. Si peur. J'ai toujours été là. Ne l'oublie pas.


_All I need is you..._

C'était un de ces jours où il se sentait mal. Un jour où il devait être seul pour ne pas rejeter sa colère sur les autres, pour ne pas qu'elle en souffre. Quand il avait mal, elle le ressentait. Elle ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à le trouver, mais il n'avait pas la force de partir, loin, durant ces vingt-quatre heures pour la préserver, car il avait trop besoin d'elle. Dilemme.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, fixant le spectacle des étoiles immobiles. L'eau coulait doucement, l'apaisant. Tout serait bientôt fini ; quand elle le retrouverait, il serait à nouveau souriant ou du moins... « mieux » ? Son dos lui faisait mal. La blessure qui barrait son omoplate y était pour quelque chose. La cicatrice était presque inexistante, mais les souvenirs persistaient. Parfois, il revoyait tout ; sa mémoire le hantait alors qu'il aurait préféré tout oublier. Tout ça faisait si mal, mais le pire était qu'elle devait tout supporter. Un lien s'était établi entre eux dès le premier regard. Il s'était fortifié, traversant leurs rires, leurs larmes, leur joie, leur détresse. Il savait à présent que tout était ancré en lui et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Sa peau le brûlait. Il se déshabilla et glissa lentement dans l'eau fraîche. Il frissonna à peine et ferma les yeux, les ouvrit sur la voûte céleste, les referma et s'immergea entièrement. L'eau était claire, limpide. Il n'entendait plus rien à part les battements un peu trop rapides de son coeur. Le silence était presque total. Tout était calme, si calme.

Puis, une image furtive, un cri lointain, se rapprochant. S'emparant de sa gorge. La souffrance physique, morale, toujours plus forte. Le manque d'elle. L'envie d'elle. L'impossible. Ses démons courant sur sa peau. Dans l'élément liquide, il se débattait contre des horreurs invisibles, son hurlement de rage, de peur, de désespoir étouffé par l'absence d'oxygène. Respirer.

Sa tête surgit brusquement hors de l'eau et l'air entra dans ses poumons comme si une seconde vie se présentait. Il avait le souffle coupé alors que sa sueur semblait se mêler à l'eau. Il croisa les bras, les mains sur ses épaules, respirant toujours avec difficulté. Il avait mal et il ne savait pas comment faire pour que ça s'arrête. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair...

« Yvänn ? »

Le souffle du vent lui apporta la voix la plus douce du monde. Elle n'aurait jamais du être là. Il se retourna, ses yeux perdus fixant comme... une inconnue. Tout témoignait qu'elle avait couru : les joues habituellement pâles étaient rouges, la sueur barrait son front, déplaçant les mèches de ses cheveux châtain clair.

« Je t'ai cherché partout. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Aujourd'hui seulement, il ne devait pas être auprès d'elle. Il détourna le regard, conscient qu'elle avait tout vu, qu'elle avait compris. Un bruissement le fit réagir ; Elnöra entrait dans l'eau. Il savait à quel point elle était belle, combien son allure gracile et fragile lui donnait envie de la protéger. Pourtant...

« Pourquoi tu es parti ? »

Il mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de la sentir, sa peau, son parfum. Mais... La douleur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle la ressente. Elle était tellement... bien, à présent.

« Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas fuir. »

L'eau lui arrivait au ventre, protégeant sa pudeur. Elle se tenait à un mètre de lui, immergée jusqu'à la taille et s'approcha encore. Il serra les poings en tremblant ; il ne fallait pas qu'elle le touche, il ne pourrait plus se retenir et il savait combien elle en souffrirait.

« Yvänn... »

*S'il te plaît...*

« Je t'en prie... »

*Je ne peux pas...*

« Yvänn... »

*Ne prends pas cette voix-là, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas...*

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

*Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi.*

Elle caressa sa cicatrice du bout des doigts ; il se révulsa. Non à cause du geste, mais des possibles conséquences.

« Je suis là. »

Elle effleura de ses lèvres l'ancienne plaie et une main saisit son poignet.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Il la serrait. Fort. Brutalement. Ses yeux étaient emplis de détresse. Son ton avait été dure, cassant. Inhabituel.

« Je t'en prie... Ne me touche pas... »

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il semblait si faible et apeuré, à présent. Il ne soutint plus son regard. Elle était désemparée. Son geste semblait avoir agi comme une brûlure. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser... Doucement, elle avança son autre main vers le visage de l'elfe. Il ne bougea pas. Au contact de sa paume, il ferma les yeux, profitant de cette douceur qu'elle lui offrait. Sa chaleur... Face à elle, il n'y avait plus qu'un enfant angoissé et incertain. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait le rassurer, après les mots, les gestes... Ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Elnöra... »

Il l'appela par son prénom complet. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il la regarda à nouveau et son coeur rata un battement ; ses yeux étaient si implorants, si perdus.

« Je... »

Il restait immobile, la retenant toujours. Hésitant. Fou d'elle.

*Non.*

« … pas... »

Il murmura quelques mots inaudibles, fuyant une nouvelle fois son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu...

– J'ai dit : **ne me touche pas ! **»

Il la repoussa avec violence. Elnöra tomba, glissant sur les galets et recula, effrayée. Elle tremblait, de froid et de peau. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Ca ne pouvait être lui. Lui qui serrait les dents, furieux contre lui-même. Si seulement il avait pu partir...

« Je t'en prie. Laisse-moi tranquille... »

Elle se releva difficilement, n'osant approcher cet étranger qu'elle croyait pourtant connaître. Elle tendit la main. Larmes. Besoin de lui.

Il remarqua le tissu blanc collé à sa peau pâle.

« Yv...

– Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Il hurla. Son regard n'était plus le même, mais elle sentait dans sa voix qu'il la suppliait de partir avant... Avant quoi ? Elle pleurait, rejetée par celui en qui elle avait toujours cru. Elle devait l'aider. Elle fit un pas en avant.

« **VA-T'EN ! **»

Toute sa rage, toute sa peau, il les avait mises dans ce cri. Il la vit écarquiller les yeux, reculer en trébuchant, courir, loin, le plus loin possible. Il tomba à genoux, s'immergeant à nouveau, sachant qu'il l'avait perdue à tout jamais.

Et il hurla.

Il hurla ainsi, silencieusement, sa voix enfouie sous les remous tranquilles de l'eau. Il n'avait pas sur la protéger. Il avait fait ce qu'il redoutait, mais, au fond de lui, il savait que c'était préférable. Il était devenu trop dépendant ; chaque instant passé avec elle le torturait davantage. Il ne savait pas comment exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas. Il sortit le visage de l'eau et se laissa flotter à la surface. Le ciel n'avait pas changé, toujours illuminé d'une pluie d'étoiles multicolores, indifférent à ce qui se passait en-dessous de son immensité. La respiration d'Yvänn s'était calmée, alors que son coeur continuait à batte furieusement dans sa poitrine. Tout était sa faute. En songeant à nouveau au passé, il avait détruit leur présent et leur espoir de futur. Un futur qu'il voulait vivre avec elle, peu importe comment. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Il se réveilla de sa torpeur et sortir de l'eau, enfilant ses vêtements, un peu perdu, ne sachant trop que faire. Depuis combien de temps était-elle partie ?

Rire nerveux.

Cela importait-il ? Tout était fini...

Il observa le cours d'eau. Une vision furtive d'Elnöra le fit tressaillir. Tout ce qu'il regardait, tout ce qu'il entendait, chaque chose, chaque bruissement le ramenait à elle. Tout lui rappelait leurs instants.

A quoi bon ?

Il ramassa ses affaires, quand un craquement se fit entendre. Etait-il possible que... elle soit revenue ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Après la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve. C'était impossible. Et pourtant...

« Elnöra ! »

Il se retourna, prêt à courir dans ses bras, à pleurer, à s'excuser encore et encore.

Rien. Seul un rongeur descendu de son arbre, troublé par l'agitation.

L'elfe crut que son coeur allait cesser de battre. Il n'était qu'un imbécile et à cause de ça, il l'avait abandonnée. Il saisit un pierre, courut vers l'animal en hurlant, espérant rabattre sa colère envers lui-même sur autre chose. Son pied glissa. Il chuta, sanglota, comme un enfant après sa mère. Sauf que c'était son prénom qu'il gémissait. Il se sentait... vide. Il avait beau lutter, il ne pouvait se passer d'elle. Il ne voulait plus voir les larmes couler de ses yeux. Son sourire lui manquait.

« Elnöra... »

Il devait la retrouver.

. oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo . oO°Oo .

« Yvänn... »

Elnöra implora la nuit du regard, mais celle-ci resta silencieuse alors que la jeune fille ressassait toujours la même question : pourquoi ?

Il n'était plus lui-même. Celui qu'elle avait vu dans la clairière ne pouvait être la personne qu'elle chérissait tant. Les larmes coulaient, encore et encore. Elle ne faisait rien pour les refouler. A quoi bon ? Tout était fini. Alors qu'elle refusait que leur histoire s'arrête comme ça.

Leur histoire. Mais quelle histoire ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Il lui avait très bien fait comprendre que tout était, que tout avait été impossible. Elle gémit, se recroquevillant davantage. Un saule lui offrait son tronc. Ce saule sous lequel ils aimaient s'allonger pour trouver un peu d'ombre quand les soleils se faisaient trop fort. Il ne lui semblait plus si exceptionnel, maintenant. Elle préféra fermer les yeux, faire le vider, laisser les pleurs la débarrasser de tout souvenir.

Ses yeux. Vert argent, magnifiques, uniques. Balayés.

Sa bouche. Son sourire, sa voix, si douce. Envolés.

Ses mains. Sa peau. Sa douceur. Effacées.

Lui. Son amour.

« … Je peux pas. »

Sa voix cassée par la tristesse s'éleva dans un murmure inaudible.

« Je peux pas. »

Elle poussa un long soupir et les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Si seulement elle avait pu se tromper, si elle n'avait rien vu, peut-être serait-il resté... lui-même ?

« Je veux pas te perdre. »

Le vent la fit frissonner.

« Je peux pas te perdre... »

Une odeur familière se propagea dans l'air, mélange de forêt et d'eau clair. Un bruit de course se rapprocha, en même temps qu'une respiration secouée. Elle leva les yeux. Il se tenait devant elle.

Etait-ce bien lui ?

« Je... t'ai... trouvée... »

Ses mots étaient saccadés. Il avait comblé la distance qui les séparait en quelques minutes à peine, elle qui avait bien mis une heure à la parcourir. Il sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant ses joues et ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elnöra l'observait sans bouger, mais il pouvait deviner dans sonr regard d'ambre qu'elle avait peur. Il esquissa un pas vers elle. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle bondit et qu'elle courut le plus vite possible. Elle savait bien que s'il la poursuivait, il aurait tôt fait de la rattraper, comme toujours. Il se lança à sa suite.

« Elnöra, attends !

– Pourquoi ? Je t'ai laissé, c'est ce que tu voulais ! Laisse-moi à ton tour ! »

Plus elle parlait et plus elle s'essoufflait. Il l'avait déjà presque atteinte.

« Je veux juste te parler !

– Et moi, je n'ai rien à te dire ! »

Les mots sont les plus vives blessures. Il en souffrirent tous les deux.

Il se jeta sur elle – elle avait couru quelques secondes à peine – et elle cria sous l'impact alors qu'ils tombaient et qu'ils roulaient le long de la pente. Elle se débattit vainement, furieuse de s'être fait avoir de cette manière.

« Lâche-moi ! Yvänn, lâche-moi !

– Non ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas écouté ! »

Il se fit plus brutal, lui agrippa les poignets, les plaçant de part et d'autre de son visage et bloqua ses jambes. Elle s'immobilisa, effrayée, les yeux crispés. Elle tremblait légèrement sous le froid de la nuit et sous la respiration qu'elle tenait de retrouver.

« … Je te fais si peur que ça ? »

Aucune trace de sarcasme ou de colère. Plutôt une tristesse et un désespoir sans nom. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage de l'elfe trempé par la sueur. Elle ne sut que dire, car elle-même ne connaissait pas la réponse à sa question. La jeune fille détourna le regard. Il relâcha progressivement son étreinte. Qu'avait-il fait ? Jamais il ne l'avait touchée comme ça. Il s'éloigna un peu alors qu'elle s'asseyait, l'ignorant toujours, mais tout de même attentive. Aucun des deux n'osait regarder l'autre ; ils souffraient et ne savaient pas quels mots, quels gestes employer.

« Yvänn, je...

– Pardonne-moi. »

Troublée. Incertaine. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit alors quelque chose qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas ; il pleurait. Il pleurait les larmes d'une douleur longtemps ignorée, d'un manque longuement refoulé.

« Je... Je suis désolé... »

Il sanglotait, hésitait sur des mots si simples qui signifiaient tellement.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Plus j'essaie de te fuir, plus j'ai envie d'être auprès de toi ; plus j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai beau tout essayer, mais rien n'est suffisant. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... »

Il hoqueta et elle sentit son coeur se fissurer.

« Aide-moi, El'... Aide-moi... »

Il prit son visage dans ses mains ; il savait qu'il était... « nul », que jamais elle ne comprendrait. Pourquoi était-il si bizarre ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il était malheureux et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi vouloir la fuir alors qu'elle désirait sa présence ? Pourquoi l'éviter quand ses bras lui manquaient tant ? Elle l'observa, les yeux dans le vague. Il inspira et expira longuement, tentant de calmer les sursauts de son corps. Elle avança à genoux jusqu'à lui et effleura son épaule du bout des doigts. Il tressaillit.

« Comment puis-je t'aider ?

– Tu ne peux plus rien faire, El'. »

Il releva son visage défait par l'incertitude et la tristesse. Un sourire forcé tremblait sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis le seul responsable dans l'histoire. »

Le cerveau d'Elnöra débordait : la colère face à son refus de l'air, la peur de faire pire, la joie de le retrouver, le doute, … Elle caressa l'omoplate vierge de blessure ; les muscles de l'elfe se tendirent sous ce contact.

« Je vois bien que j'y suis pour quelque chose. »

Elle plaça son buste contre le dos du garçon et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'expliquer ? »

Murmure dans la nuit noire.

Il l'agrippa brusquement, l'entravant du moindre geste et colla sa bouche à la sienne avec empressement. Il l'embrassa durement et plus elle essayait de se dégager, plus ses assauts étaient dénués de douceur. Elnöra se sentait si faible.

Il s'écarta, ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Parce que je ne pourrai plus me contrôler. »

Il la libéra, mais elle ne bougea pas, son visage toujours à quelques centimètres du sien. Il n'osa plus affronter ce regard qu'il aimait tant. Il remarqua furtivement sa bouche rougie par ses baisers et qu'il voulait tant chérir. Il ferma les yeux, se retenant à grand peine.

« J'ai trop peur de te faire du mal.

– Mais... Tu ne m'en fais pas !

– El' ! Sois réaliste ! As-tu seulement vu ce que je viens de faire ? Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter ! Et plus le temps passera et moins j'en serai capable ! »

La voix d'Yvänn tremblait sous les émotions qui l'assaillaient ; elle vacillait sous l'énervement, la supplication, la peur.

« Et... Et si je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter ? Si je te faisais mal sans le vouloir et que je m'en rendais compte trop tard ? Bien trop tard. Chacun de tes regards, de tes gestes, chacun de tes mots, de tes sourires me rendent encore plus heureux et... »

Elle ne savait que dire ; tout allait bien trop vite.

« Et... me rend encore plus fou de toi. »

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ça ?

Elle ne sentit plus son coeur, l'espace d'une seconde. Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas ?

« J'ai si peur, El'. Je te vois heureusement maintenant, et je ne veux pas briser ce qu'on a mis tant de temps à construire. Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Mais...

– …

– Mais je dois partir.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il le faut. »

Sa gorge se serra. Elle voulait juste le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne veux pas...

– El', je...

– Reste ! »

Son ton se fit plus dur.

« Reste. S'il te plaît... »

Plus suppliant.

« Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Moi aussi, je doute. Mais souviens-toi que je suis devenue celle que je suis grâce à toi. Si tu pars, je m'effondre à nouveau. Et tout sera à recommencer. »

Non ! Il ne voulait plus la voir souffrir !

« Yvänn. Peu importe ce qui arrivera. »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Doucement. Il la chercha et entrelaça ses doigts autour des siens.

« Car... Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi. »

Il sentit de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais on ne lui avait dit des mots comme ça. Il se sentit brisé, incapable de la protéger de ce qu'il redoutait, incapable de partir. Il voulait la voir sourire, rayonner, rire sans raison et pleurer de tristesse et de joie. Il croyait en ce qui pouvait être leur histoire et qui la rendrait toujours plus belle.

Il l'aimait. Sans avoir besoin de dire pourquoi.

Il la désirait. Et il avait peur. Tellement peur...

Il se blottit contre elle et elle caressa ses cheveux. Plus un bruit. Juste leur respiration, maintenant tranquille.

« Tu sais, Yvänn... »

Il ne bougea pas. Elle savait qu'il écoutait.

« Même si on n'est pas toujours d'accord, que nous hurlions l'un sur l'autre sans raison, que je te fasse souffrir... Le plus important, pour moi, c'est que nous soyons ensemble. »

Quand elle lui disait ces mots-là, il avait l'impression qu'il vivait. Vraiment.

« Si je pleure, tu me consoleras en me serrant contre toi. Et quand je rirai, ce sera avec toi. Je ne suis plus seule. »

Il avait l'impression qu'il était capable de tout.

« Et je n'ai pas peur. »

Il laissa passer un instant avant de faire face à la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? **Tout** lui dire.

« Moi, j'ai peur. »

Elnöra lui offrit le plus doux des sourires et posa sa main sur la joue de l'elfe. Il ne la repoussa pas.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Il n'entendit plus rien. Il ne vit pas la main de l'adolescente effacer une larme qu'il croyait invisible sur sa joue. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrasse furtivement, le temps d'un battement de cil. Joue contre joue. Mains serrées. Coeurs unis. Il murmura à son oreille les mots qu'il conservait depuis toujours et qu'il ne croyait jamais dire. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, à s'en couper le souffle. Il embrassa sa gorge en explorant sa peau.

« El', je...

– Je sais...

– Non, je voulais te dire... »

Elnöra le regarda, les joues rougies, étendue dans l'herbe. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle.

« Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il sourit et ce fut le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il put lui offrir. Si peu à côté de tout ce qu'ils avaient à vivre.

Il la serra. Fort.

* * *

08/07/08.

Baka...


End file.
